The End
by ChococatStrawberry
Summary: Who is this girl that came to look for Larten Crepsley? Her delivery of a message to Larten Crepsley shakes the world of Vampires as he knew it. Will this be the end of the Vampires?
1. The Beginning

Crystal flitted as fast as she could; her senses were scrambled as all she could smell was the blood of her teacher. Her eyes were closed as she flitted; her mind was closing in on a certain person's life waves. She was only a half-vampire but her teacher taught her how to focus on a certain person's life wave. She had already known how to do it when she was human.

She was losing blood quickly but she had to get the message to Him. She felt her body begin to slow down, unable to continue flitting. Once she stopped, she went face first onto the grass. Her eyes stayed closed as she kept her mind focusing on the waves, feeling them becoming faint as she lost her strength, but knowing she was close. Pushing herself up as she spit on her palms, rubbing the spit on the wounds on her stomach and arms. Even though she was only a half vampire, her spit didn't have the power of a full vampire's spit, it was enough to help her wound, but not heal them.

Her vision was blurry, unable to make out the surrounding she was in. Only one thing stood out in her vision and that was the bright, flashing lights ahead of her in the night. She began to move her legs, feeling them getting heavier and heavier as she made her way to there, sensing the life wave's in that direction. It felt like an eternity for her as she made her way towards the lights. She heard voices getting closer to her, her legs giving out as she stumbled to the ground. She felt hands on her arms, rolling her onto her back. Her vision was still blurry as all she could whisper was "L...Larten... Cr..Crepsley," before her vision was gone and her eyes closed.

* * *

Darren was walking around the cirque, talking to a few of the freaks and picking up any trash left by the audience. Tonight, the cirque held a performance of its freaks. It was going to be the second to last performance before the cirque tidies up and moves onto another city. Darrnen didn't actually have an act to perform, but he was a side kick to Mr. Crepsley's performance. He played the flute to charm her, telling her what to do when Mr. Crepsley's couldn't play. Mr. Crepsley was a vampire, he was also the one who turned Darren into a vampire, not a full-fledged vampire, only half.

Darren had a shoulder bag on, picking up any trash on the floor and placing it in the bag to throw away later. As he got closer to the entrance of the cirque, he saw many of the freaks crowding around there. Mr. Tall, the ringmaster and coordinator of the cirque, stood out amongst all the freaks, but his eyes weren't on Darren. They were on the grass. Darren headed over to the crowd, pushing his way to the front as he sees a bloody girl on the grass. Mr. Tall put his hands on her arm, rolling her onto her back.

"L...Larten...Cr..Crepsley." Darren could hear her whisper. Her voice sounded dry and heavy. Darren was confused, who was this girl and how did she know Mr. Crepsley. Darren watched her eyes closed and looked over at Mr. Tall.

"Go get Larten." Mr. Tall looked at Darren. "Now." Not leaving any room for argument.

Darren ran to Mr. Crepsley's tent, throwing apart the flaps as he went inside. Inside was a pale man with orange, curly hair stood near a coffon, confused at Darren. "What?"

"Mr. Tall wants you at the entrance. Someone here's." Darren didn't know what else to say.

Mr. Crepsley's pulled his red robe on over his performance red suit and headed out of the door, making his way to the front.

He pinched his nose as he neared the enternace. "Ugh, a foul smell. Don't you smell that, Darren?" Darren followed behind him.

Darren focused on the air, noticing something rotten in the scent. "I smell it now. What is that smell?"

"Vampaneze blood." Mr. Crepsley answered as he walked up to Mr. Tall.

'_Vampaneze blood? Like Murlough? Is the girl a vampaneze? How does she know Mr. Crepsley? Is she after him too?_' Darren asked himself a million questions as he stood beside Evra, the snake boy.

Evra was half boy and half snake. He had the long tongue of a snake and the scales, everything else was human. Evra was Darren's bestfriend and roommate at the Cirque. They shared a tent together and ended up getting to know each other much much more.

"Get another coffin in my van, or at least, a thick blanket and pillows." Mr. Crepsley broke the slience as he spit into his palm, applying his spit on her stomach. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his tent.

Darren followed Mr. Crepsley to the tent but was stopped at the flaps. "No. You can't come in, not this time, Darren." Mr. Crepsley stopped Darren from entering.

Darren stood outside the tent as the flaps closed. He was confused as to why he couldn't come in, he was filled with questions. He wanted answered. He sat outside the flaps, trying to listen in if Mr. Crepsley said anything.

"I assume this is where Larten's tent is?" A deep voice broke Darren's thoughts. Darren looked up, spotting a pale man but with brown hair dressed in a blue, tattered suit infront of him.

"Yes, but he said not to go in." Darren answered, wondering who this man was. Probably another vampire like Mr. Crepsley's was, since he knew who Mr. Crespley was.

"I'm sure it's fine. You can come into." The man said, pulling apart the flaps as he walked in. Darren stared at the flaps for a moment before following the man in.

"Larten!" the man exclaimed, spotting Mr. Crepsley's there, hunched over the girl from earlier. The man pinched his nose. "How can you stand the smell?"

Mr. Crepsley turned to face the man. "Gavner! Help me with her. We have to save her." Darren's never seen Mr. Crepsley's like this before, so eager to save someone.

'_She must be special._' Darren thought as he watched Gavner go over and help Mr. Crepsley.


	2. Crystal's Past

"Who is this, Larten? Don't tell me you blooded another child." Gavner said as he looked over the girl, taking bottle from Mr. Crepsley's hand, tending to the wounds here. He noticed her arms were bent, realizing they were broken. He set the bones back and found a split to hold her arm straight.

Darren stood back and watched as the two tended to the girl, cleaning the blood from her body and fixing her up.

"Darren, can you go and get some more water? This water is all dirty. Don't let the Little People at it." Mr. Crepsley pointed to the basin of water at his side.

Darren went over and went to go and dump the red water near a tree, going to fill it up with water from the near by stream and bringing it back, trying not to spill as he moved back to the tent. Placing the basin beside Mr. Crepsley when he returned.

"She needs blood." Garvner patted his pockets, searching for some bottle blood.

"I got it." Mr. Crepsley found a bottle of blood, uncorking it as Garvner lifted up the upper half of the girl, being careful of her fragile body at the moment. He opened her mouth as Mr. Crepsley poured some blood into her mouth as Gavner massage her throat, getting her to swallow it. They repeated this until the blood from the bottle was all gone.

"Who is she, Larten?" Gavner asked as he laid her down carefully. "Why does she smell like the vampaneze?"

"She's covered in their blood. And another vampire's blood." Mr. Crepsley's answered. "She's only a half vampire though. That must mean that the blood she's covered in... is..." He trailed off.

"Her teacher." Gavner finished his sentence.

Darren stayed near the wall as he watched Gavner and Mr. Crepsley tend to the girl. After about an hour, the two vampires pulled away, wiping the non-existent sweat on their foreheads.

"Gavner, look at this." Mr. Crepsley pointed at the girl's neck. A necklace hung around her neck. The necklace was made of black leather and a metal-clay charm laid on her chest. The charm was square with a turquoise gem in the center. On the gem, was inscribed _X. Bonaparte_.

"Is that..." Garvner trailed off.

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Xenius Bonaparte. She must wake up soon." He sighed and flopped into a nearby character. "Darren, can you get us a glass of blood?" Mr. Crepsley's hand went to massage his forehead.

Darren nodded and went to get clean wine glasses, finding the bottles that contained blood and filled each glass before handing it to the two. "Who is Xenius Bonaparte?"

Gavner and Mr. Crepsley looked at Darren before looking at each other. There was a pause before Mr. Crepsley spoke. "Xenius Bonaparte is one of the generals of our clan. He has been elected to be a Prince a few times but he denied each time... I did not know he had taken on an assistant as well... She is young."

"But how do you know she is his assistant?" Darren asked.

"Xenius is the only one, that I know of, who gives his a assistants a marking of who they serve under. He says it is a way to remind his assistants... students, of who they represent when they are in front of other members." Mr. Crepsley answered Darren's question.

In Darren's mind, he had many more questions that he wanted answers for. He stared at the girl laying in the coffin. His body shivered at how she looked pale and dead in there.

"You can ask more questions if you would like, Darren." Mr. Crepsley interuppted Darren's thoughts. "We do not know when... or if, she will awake. Her wounds are severe."

"How... did she end up like this?" Darren asked, watching the coffin.

Gavner hummed. "It smells like the attack of a vampaneze. Something must have happened if she is here without Xenius."

"How do you know that?" Darren blurted out before realizing the stupidity in his question.

Gavrner looked at Darren. "She is covered in Vampaneze blood, the smell gives it away. But I suppose since you are still a half vampire, you wouldn't be able to recognize the scent yet..."

"I meant... How do you know that something happened?" Darren rephrased his question.

"Xenius is a strict mentor. He does not let his pupils travel far from his sight." Mr. Crepsley answered.

A small whine came from the coffin, alerting Gavner and Mr. Crepsley. The two immediately stood up, going over to the coffin to see the girl.

She was stirring inside. Continuing to whine for a bit before opening her eyes weakly. "L...l..larten..." She whispered.

Gavner carefully held the girl by her shoulders, lifting her to sit up as Mr. Crepsley held the glass of blood to her lip. She barely parted her lips as he tilted the glass up, letting the blood flow into her mouth as she swallow. She took deep breaths, leaning against Gavner for strength. Her eyes closed again for some time before she opened them. Her head turned around to look at her surrounding before noticing Mr. Crepsley.

"Are you... Larten Crepsley?" The girl asked, looking at him.

Mr. Crepsley looked at her. "Yes, I am Larten Crepsley. And you are...?"

"My name is Crystal August." She answered, beginning to move her arm to try to sit up more.

"Ah ah ah, don't do that." Gavner said as he gripped her shoulder a bit, pulling her to sit up more. "Your arm was broken. We reset it and it's still healing. You shouldn't strain it yet or else it'll heal bent."

Crystal turned her head to look at Gavner. "Are you... Gavner Purl..?"

Gavner's eyes widen slightly, shocked that Crystal knew who he was. "Yes, that is my name. Did Xenius tell you about me?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes, he told me about many others."

"Crystal. Tell me, little one. How old are you and how long has it been since you've been blooded by Xenius?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I'm 13, sir." Crystal answered. "Master Xenius blooded me a little under two years ago, when I was 11." She turned her head to look at Mr. Crepsley.

"Only 11? Charna's Guts. Is Xenius mad?!" Gavner was shocked at the age of Crystal.

"Why did he blood you when you were young?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"He saved me from a Vampaneze attack." Crystal answered. Her eyes closed for a moment before she told her story of how she met Xenius.

* * *

_Two years ago._

_Crystal was walking back to her house from the grocery store. Tonight, her family was hold a reunion. Her mom sent her out to pick up some ingredients that had run out while she was cooking. As Crystal approached the house, something felt off to her. The light shone through the windows were normal. Cars from relatives were parked in the drive was also normal. She thought to herself. _

"_What is off?" Crystal stood at the mailbox, looking at her house. It was only 7 pm and the sun had almost set. She continued to stare at her, trying to notice of anything was off. _

_After a good 5 minutes of not spotting anything off, she head into the house. As she closed the front door and locked it, she realized what was off. There was no sound in the house. Not even the squawking of her parakeets. She set the two bags of groceries at the door and begin to walk towards the kitchen, talking loudly. _

"_Hello? Mom? Dad? Anyon-." Her voice got caught in her throat as she saw her parents on the floor, their skins were pale and their arms and neck were cut open, But there was no blood anywhere. _

"_What... No. This is a joke!" Crystal went over to shake her parents, trying to get them to wake up and stop playing a joke. _

_It was no use, her parents didn't budge. She jumped as she heard footsteps upstairs. She turned her head to look at the ceiling. "Master bedroom." _

_Crystal grabbed a knife from the drawers and walked up the stairs quietly. Unsure if it was the killer or if it was a relative who was still alive. Once she reached the top, she used the knife as a mirror. She was barely able to see anything other than someone moving in the quickly in the room. Crystal, took a deep breath and walked quietly into the room, holding the knife in front of her. _

"_Pathetic human, thinking that little thing can harm me." A voice echo from behind her. _

_Crystal turned around. Behind her was a purple skin, red-eyed creäture. "What are you... W..why.. do you.. look like that.." She held the knife in front of her, pointing the blade at the human. _

"_I'm the one who sucked the blood out of your parents. And my friends here came for dinner. It looks like you're going to be dessert." The creäture gave her a creepy smile. _

"_Not if I have anything to do with it." She charged forward and attempted to stab the creäture with the knife._

_One second he was in front of her and the next, he ended up behind her as she ended up pushing the knife into the wall. She gave a few tugs before the knife was set free and she turned around to charge at him again. He laughed and side-stepped to avoid her. _

"_You puny human think you can take me on?! I'll enjoy you all to myself!" The creature laughed. _

_Crystal got frustrated and decided to throw the knife at him this time. As she threw the knife, she ran towards the balcony door, trying to open it. _

"_Let's play a little game, human." the creature laughed he suddenly appeared in front of her, pressing his hand against the balcony door to keep it from opening. "A little game of hide and seek." _

_Crystal aimed a kick a his crotch but no use, the creature continue laughing. _

"_I've finally found you." A deep, male voice said from behind the creature. "Let the child go." _

"_Why should I? I found her first." the creature said._

"_You and your friends have had enough to dine for tonight. The only thing you would taste in her blood is fear." The voice replied. _

"_So? I'm still g-" The creature was cut off from his sentence as he was struck in the jaw. Crystal leaned against the balcony door as she saw streaks of movement in front of her. _

* * *

Crystal took a deep breath after telling her story. "That's how I met, Master Xenius. He saved me from the Vampaneze and a few months later, he blooded me." She played with her fingers.

"What about what happened earlier? Where is Xenius?" Gavner asked.

"Master Xenius is dead." Crystal answered. "The Vampaneze killed him."


	3. The Fall of Xenius Bonaparte

"He's dead?" Gavner repeated Crystal's word, shocked.

Crystal nodded, looking down at her lap. An audible gasp came from Darren.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

Crystal paused for a bit before taking a deep breath and began to tell what happened. "It's started just... 3 days ago."

* * *

_3 days ago_

"_Wake up, Crystal. We have urgent business to attend to." the vampire teacher woke up his student. _

_Crystal, whined as she woke up. Looking up at her teacher. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. He was tall. When the two stood beside each other, Crystal's head barely made it to his neck His attire never changed, no matter what city or place they went to. He always wore dark green. He had on a dark green suit with a match dark green tie. Instead of wear the jacket of a suit, he had on a long, green robe. _

"_I'm up, Master." Crystal pulled herself up from the floor. Rubbing her eyes as she stood up. "Do I have 5 minutes?" Looking over at her teacher. _

_He nodded. _

_Before, when Crystal was fully human, it would take her about 10 to 15 minutes to get ready in the morning. Xenius dislike how long it took her to get ready when they were first together. He made a point of not letting her put make up on and told her that her basic need was to brush her teeth and wash her face. Crystal pushed the fact of wanting to have time to brush her hair, she hated when it got knotted but didn't let Xenius cut it short. _

_Today, Xenius decided to sleep in a cave, rather than rent a hotel room. They were near a city. Crystal grabbed a cup and dipped her tooth brush in and began to brush her teeth.. Xenius surprised Crystal when he came up behind her and began to detangle her hair and started a french braid, tying it at the bottom. Crystal rinsed her mouth and thanked Xenius for doing her hair. _

"_I never understand why you do not cut your hair short." Xenius walked out of the cave. "There is no one for you to show it off to." _

"_Because I don't want to look like a boy, master. I'm a girl." Crystal packed up the cookware into her backpack and any other belonging as well before heading out of the cave to catch up with Xenius. "What is the urgent business, master?" _

"_There is a pack of Vampaneze in this city and it seems that they are doing more than just feeding off of humans." Xenius answered simply. _

"_Why can't we just find and destroy the vampaneze?" Crystal questioned, walking beside Xenius. _

"_If we attack them without reason, a war would break out." Xenius answered. "The only reason we would have to attack them would be if they had killed one of our own. If we were to kill them over a human, it is plain mad." _

"_But if they kill us?" _

"_Then one of our own would avenge us if they killed us for a personal reason." Xenius eyes focus straight ahead. _

"_What are we going to do then?" Crystal asked. _

"_We are going to monitor them. I have a feeling they are trying to increase their numbers." It wasn't long before they made it into the city. _

"_How do we find them?" Crystal asked. _

"_I know where they are now." Xenius led the way through the back alleys of the city. "They have been attacking the homeless here. Attacking the ones who are weak. But there some that they have not attacked." A few more turns before Xenius led Crystal to the entrance of the underground sewers and pipelines. "Do not complain about the smell." _

"_Yes, master." Crystal took a whiff and pinched her nostrils, heading in after Xenius. _

_The two quietly walked through the maze of the pipes. The smell eventually became accustomed to Crystal's nose, although she wasn't very fond of it. _

"_They are just a few more pipes away. Be very quiet now. If they catch me, run. Do not try and save me, you will be killed. You are not strong enough for them yet." Xenius gave his instructions, waiting for Crystal's nod then headed down the pipes. _

_The two walked slowly down the pipes. Echos of the Vampaneze chatter became louder as Crystal and Xenius moved closer. After a few minutes, Xenius held his hand out, signaling Crystal to stop. She stayed behind him as he took a peek around the corner. Crystal kept her eyes on him and her ears on the voices. _

"_How many did you catch tonight?" The vampaneze spoke. _

"_Just 4." Another replied. _

"_Four?!" A thump followed by a groan was heard. "You're pathetic. We have to teach the pets how to feed as well." _

"_How many more do we need?" A new voice spoke. _

"_At least 30!" It sounded like the leader speaking.. "They will learn how to do it too." _

"_Won't the humans notice of 30 people go missing?" Another ask. _

"_So? What are they going to do about it. They can't! They're just plain humans. Like they are able to take us down!" _

_Crystal gasps as a hand goes over her mouth. Her hands quickly go up to pry off the hand. Xenius turn around, seeing his student getting apprehended by a purple hand. He charged at the Vampaneze there, squarely punching him in the nose. The Vampaneze let go of Crystal as he falls back. Crystal hurried out of his grasps, going over to his side. _

_The fall of the vampaneze that attack Crystal attracted the attention of the others. The vampanezes crowded around the Crystal and Xenius. _

"_Well well well. It looks like we have some rats here." The leader vampaneze spoke. He had purple skin and red hair like the others. But he was more muscular and taller than the rest. He smirked at Xenius. "Well Xenius Bonaparte, we meet again." _

"_Why are you gathering 30 humans, " Xenius got straight to the point._

"_You know that we love blood, Xenius. What a dumb question." The leader laughed again. "Let's go, a one on one match. Your little assistant can fight one of the assistant heres to." _

"_She'll stay out of it." Xenius answered quickly. _

"_No." The leader pointed to a boy, inches taller than Crystal, more muscular as well. "Challenge her." The leader smirked at Xenius. "You know well that it would be a discrace and shame to your clan if she denied. Then let us just watch them fight."_

_Xenius growled. _

_Crystal looked at her teacher. Suddenly she was knocked to the floor, the sewage water getting on her clothes. She looked up and saw that her teacher and the leader of the vampaneze already began to attack one another. Crystal pulled her upself up and braced herself for another punch, this time, guarding her face and tackled her opponent. The tackle didn't move him as much as she had want. He picked her up as if she was a feather and threw her to the floor again. _

_She moaned, pulling herself up again as he quickly punched her in the face. The force of his punch knocking her to the ground again. She stood up again, covering her face when another punch came and punched him back in the face, using as much force as possible. She heard a crack as the other fell backward, landing on his back. _

_Her opponent got up again as Crystal readied her hands to punch him again. She timed it, as soon as he moved his hand from his face, she would punch him again. He fell to the ground again. "You're not playing fair." He complained. _

"_I am playing fair." She replied, stepping closer and stepping onto his stomach, keeping him from standing up again. _

_He quickly scooped some of the sewage water in his hand and splashed it at her face. Crystal closed her eyes and turned her face to avoid the water. He took the chance and punched her in her jaw. A loud crack was heard as she fell over. _

_He got up and stepped onto her back, twisting her arm back, holding it against there. "If you move anymore, I'm going to snap your arm out of your shoulder." _

_Xenius spotted Crystal down. This half second notice gave the leader a chance to hit Xenius in the face with his fist, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him over to the wall. _

"_Master!" Crystal lifted her head up as she squirmed beneath her opponent. _

_A snap was heard as Crystal screamed. Her opponent had snapped her arm, breaking it. _

_Xenius stood up from his hit and charged at the leader. This time, the leader, hit Xenius in the face and grabbed him by his throat, pulling him over to Crystal. "Pull her up." _

_The boy pulled up Crystal up. "I wonder how much your teacher taught you." The leader laughed. "Say goodbye." The leader held Xenius close to Crystal. Xenius moved as hard as he could, trying to get away from the leader. The leader punctured his nails into Xeniu's throat, aiming for the jugular vein. Xenius died instantly as blood splurred ont Crystal's face and body. _

_The Vampanezes behind the leader roared with laughter and howl as their leader conquered the vampire. _

"_No..." Crystal, screamed, anger flowing through her body and she shook hard, throwing the boy that was holding her onto the ground. She reached forward, showing her nails as she aimed for leader's face, effectively making three deep scratches. The leader let go of Xenius and pulled away. Crystal charged at the leader, attempting to attack him as he laughed and moved to the side to avoid her attacks. _

"_Take on someone your own size." The leader caught Crystal's good arm, shoving her towards the boy. _

_Crystal charged at the boy. Punching him in the face again. She pointed her nails out and scratched his face. Using the same hand, she slashed through his shirt as he cried out in pain. Her nails dugs into his chest and left 5 distinct, deep scratch marks. The boy fell to ground as Crystal was splattered in a bit of his blood.. _

_Crystal went over to her dead master, holding him up as best as she could with one arm and began to pull him out of the sewters. "Follow me and I'll make sure to kill you." She warned._

_After long hours, she made it outside of the sewers. It was daylight outside and she quietly carried Xenius to an empty field of flowers. She began to dig a hole with one arm. After taking 4 hours, she had a deep enough, and big enough hole to bury Xenius. She placed his body in her and covered him up. Once he was buried, she sat beside his grave, wondering what she was to do now. _

_An old memory popped in her head. _

_'If we ever happen to split. I am going to teach you how to find a certain person." Xenius's words filled her mind. "It is his life signal. Even if he may not share it with you yet, there is a distinct pattern that you are able to trace to find him." _

_Crystal took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to focus on what her teacher taught her. She sat still for 2 hours before opening her eyes. "Found him ." _

* * *

"Once I found the pattern. I made my way to find you.. It took me 3 days..." Crystal looked down. "It was all my fault that he died.. If I could have fought better... and not screamed... He would still be alive.."

Mr. Crepsley nodded slowly, taking in what he heard. "Since he was killed not because of a personal reason. We must alert the Vampire princes."

Darren looked up. "The Vampire Princes?"

Mr. Crepsley looked over at Darren, forgetting that he was there. "Yes. The princes are those who rule over all vampires. They are the judges, they also determine the rules and laws for us for to follow."

"What timing as well. It is time for the Vampire Council coming up in a few months as well." Gavner stated. "Will you come to this one, Larten?"

"Yes." Mr. Crepsley answered. "After many years, yes. I am coming to this one."

Gavner smiled. "After missing 6 councils, they will be delighted to see you." Gavner adjust Crystal to a bit against him so that she was more comfortable.

"The council?" Darren asked.

"It is the a meeting of vampires. We all travel to vampire mountain once every 12 years." Gavner answered. "When will you begin your trek, Larten?"

"As soon as Crystal recovers." Mr. Crepsley answered. "The sooner we make it there, the better."

"You know that it might take her well over a week to heal?" Gavner asked.

"Yes. I will have time to get to know her and her capabilities. It has been a long time since I've seen Xenius, or one of his apprentices." Mr. Crepsley answered.

Gavner moved Crystal again, this time, resting her against the wall as he stood up. "Well, I wish I was able to stay longer. But I must go. The work of a General is never complete." Gavner sighed. "I will see you on Vampire Mountain, Larten. And you, master Shan. As well as you, Little Crystal. Recover soon and rest well." Gavner left the tent.

"Darren." Mr. Crepsley spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Go tell Hibernius that in one week, we will be leaving the cirque."


End file.
